PsychopathicAnathema
- Dersite = }} Anathema = - Prospitian = }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Demens Vomica |Row 2 title = Trolltag |Row 2 info = psychopathicAnathema |Row 3 title = Blood Caste / Text Color |Row 3 info = Indigo - #330654 (51, 6, 84) |Row 4 title = Typing Quirk |Row 4 info = Doubles I, V, X, L, C, D and M. Uses all caps and only uses !!! and ??? as Anathema. |Row 5 title = Sylladex |Row 5 info = Sacrifice Modus - A living creature must be killed to retrieve an item. |Row 6 title = Strife Specibus |Row 6 info = penKind (DEMENS), dartKind (ANATHEMA) |Row 7 title = Symbol |Row 7 info = Disease and death |Row 8 title = Age |Row 8 info = 6 Sweeps }} Introduction Enter Name Your name is DEMENS VOMICA. You were born as a proud indigo-blooded grub about 6 solar sweeps ago. You are a generally NICE, INTELLIGENT and SANE person. You are quite skilled at MAKING MEDICINE and CARING FOR WOUNDED TROLLS, and you have thus deemed yourself a TROLL DOCTOR. You also aspire to become a INTESTINAGRESSOR (a surgeon), to be able to help people even more! When you're not helping people, you take the time to read all sorts of troll LITERATURE, from COMIC BOOKS to THRILLER AND ROMANCE NOVELS to all sorts of ENCYCLOPEDIA'S and such. In fact, it's such a big hobby of yours that you have devoted a large part of your forest hive to function as a LIBRARY. You have lost count of your amount of books, simply because THERE ARE SO MANY! And they are all properly organized too, something that took QUITE A LOT OF TIME. However, when someone pesters you, you are more than happy to HAVE A CHAT with them, even when you are really involved in a story. You really like chatting with people, but you don't really have a lot of friends due to your tendency to COMPLETELY ISOLATE YOURSELF while reading or sleeping. However, there's one MAJOR PROBLEM. When you fall asleep, your alter ego takes control over you. You have tried not sleeping at all, but it just made ANATHEMA (the name that you gave to your alter ego) have more time to be awake when you did finally sleep. When you're tired, she starts to whisper and beg you to sleep, just so that she can wake up. So what exactly is so bad about ANATHEMA? Simple, she's an INSANE, WICKED MONSTER. Her interests are nearly the opposite of yours: where you like to HEAL people, she likes to KILL them. She even drinks the blood of MUTANT RED-BLOODED trolls, but NORMAL RED-BLOODS are fine too. She doesn't care, as long as she has something to drink. Also unlike you, she's a SKILLED INTESTINAGRESSOR, but instead uses that skill to GET TO AND DEVOUR THE INTERNAL ORGANS of her victims. She's also much more AGILE and STRONG than you are, but obviously much less SANE and INTELLIGENT. However, she has actually performed a STAGGERING AMOUNT of CURSES, both over others, herself and in turn, over you. Most of these curses are quite harmless and you can EASILY REMOVE THEM yourselves, but sometimes they are actually quite DANGEROUS and SEVERE. You are not athletic in the slightest, due to reading books most of the time, and sitting behind your husktop the rest of the time. However, you're certainly not fat, but that's because Anathema tends to run and jump a lot, seeing as she is very athletic. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *'Demens vomica' means 'wicked curse' in latin, which refers to her multiple personality disorder. *Her symbol means both death and disease, which is completely ironic to Demens, yet completely fitting for Anathema. *She came up with her trolltag, psychopathicAnathema, because she's aware of her multiple personality disorder, and she wanted to keep Anathema happy by putting her name in the trolltag. *'Anathema' means 'something that's hated', which is fitting for her personality. *I, V, X, L, C, D and M were used as numerals during the roman period. Her typing quirk comes from this. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Indigo Blood Category:Troll Category:Spherallic Category:Insurrection